Just a Simple Phone Call
by beetleboo52
Summary: One-shot! A pivotal Phone Call I believe belonged in ep 13x05 of Grey's. Those who watched Private Practice should enjoy this as well.


**Okay, so...this the first (decent non-fangirl) fanfiction I've ever written. So please, be kind. I probably won't post a lot, but I just wanted to expand on a scene that should have existed in 13x05, but didn't. It's right before Owen comes home and they take the pregnancy test together. This one-shot will make the most sense to those who watched Private Practice.**

 **Enjoy!**

Amelia sat on the couch, phone in one hand, and a glass in the other. She knew she'd have to make a choice. And in the end, her sobriety won out. That, and the fact that if she was indeed pregnant, she didn't want to screw it up again.

Setting the glass down, Amelia held the phone in her shaking hands to try and steady herself. She dialed the number. It had been a while, but Amelia had memorized it long ago. She listened to it ring steadily. "Come on…pick up pick up pick up."

"Hello?" Amelia breathed a sigh of relief as the voice came on the other line, the intonations of the southern drawl soothed her nerves and quieted her mind.

"Hey." Amelia breathed out nervously. She could hear her voice shaking, and she knew the first thing Charlotte would do would be to question her sobriety. Heck, if she got a call from Charlotte out of the blue like this, it would be the first thing she would do.

"Amelia? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Amelia. You don't sound okay. Amelia..Are you-"

"Yeah, no. I am 269 days sober. For the…third time in my life. I am 269 days sober."

"Amelia, what-" Amelia could hear the screams of children in the background grow louder as she heard a door pop open "Cooper, what is going on out there?!"

"The kids have gone wild!" Amelia could hear the exasperation in his voice. "Who's on the-"

"Amelia." Charlotte said, turning her mouth slightly away from the headset. "Coop, can you and Mase handle the girls, I really need to.."

"Is everything okay?" Amelia knew she would have a round of explaining to do with her old friends from Seaside Health and Welness "Please tell me she's not-"

"She's not."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, I'll manage with the kids. But if you hear the fire alarm…Run."

"Amelia, I'm sorry, Coop-"

"No, it's fine, I-I shouldn't have called you on such short notice. You must be so busy with the triplets. I'll just go-"

"Amelia. It's been months. We're long overdue for a simple phone call. I'm assuming that's all this is, right? A simple phone call?"

"I..Yeah. A simple phone call." Charlotte knew her friend well enough to know when she was lying. But she simply pressed her lips together and waited for Amelia to crack under the pressure of the silence. "It's just..Owen..wants to have kids. And I do too. Or, I did, anyways, but what if..what if I only make broken babies? What if that's all my body does? What if the drugs screwed me up? What if I can never have kids and Owen hates me because…Charlotte, he wants them. He wants them so bad. But I'm scared…I-"

"Amelia. Hold up just a second here. Amelia. Are you pregnant?"

"I…maybe? I'm waiting for Owen to get home so we can find out together. I owe him at least that much. And I think his surgery must have run late, so…"

"You called me. You expect me. To talk you. Off of the ledge."

"Yeah, I mean, what else are NA buddies for?"

"You're not slipping are you?"

"I-No! No, I am not slipping. Well, maybe." She could hear Charlotte sigh softly on the other end of the phone.

"Have you talked to Addison at all?"

"No, I..I didn't want to bother her anymore than I had to. Especially after what happened last time."

"Does Owen know about what happened last time."

"He knows I had a child. He knows about Ryan. But he doesn't know that the night my baby was conceived was the night Ryan died. He doesn't know that my baby dying was my fault. My fault because I couldn't stop doing drugs. And because finishing off our supply was my idea. And we were going to get-" Amelia's voice broke, "We were going to get sober the next day." At that, Amelia let herself softly sob.

"Amelia." Charlotte hated this part. The distance of miles. That she couldn't hug Amelia, not that they were the sort of friends that hugged, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't do that. Partially because of the miles, and mostly because Charlotte had no way of knowing. What happened with Amelia last time was enough to tell her that. No one knew why bad things happened. Why brainless babies were born to good and decent people.

"Enough, Charlotte. I don't need you to convince me it's not my fault. Addison has done that herself too many times."

"I know."

"And Jake, and Sheldon, and Violet. And you."

"I know. I guess the question is, what are you going to do now?"

"Owen's going to come home. I'm going to take the damn test. And then…I guess we just go from there."

"That's all anyone really can do. I mean…it's not like I asked for triplets." Amelia smiled. The fact that Charlotte, the anti-mother, had become a mother of four in a year's time was the greatest irony of them all. Not that she was bitter about that anymore. Well, maybe a little. But Amelia liked to think that she had evolved. That she'd come to a place where things like that no longer mattered to her. Amelia could hear screams coming from the other end of the phone once again. Charlotte sighed. "Well, I guess I better go and see what that's all about."

Amelia laughed a little bit, (as Caterina Scorsone hauls her not at all obviously pregnant self up off of the couch.) "Yeah. You probably should."

"Thank you. For calling me. That was smart of you."

"Yeah.

"And good luck."

"Yeah."

"Amelia-"

"I know." And with that, Amelia sat back down on the couch and settled in for a long night of waiting up for Owen.


End file.
